Bring me to life
by andstraightontillmorning
Summary: Set in new moon, When Edward leaves, Bella is bitten. She gains a new family, and tries to forget, and almost succeeds. BellaFemaleOC Femslash. EdwardMaleOC Slash
1. Gone

I Know, I know, this story has been done a billion times, but I started writing it before I knew that FanFiction even existed, so, cut me some slack…

I Know, I know, this story has been done a billion times, but I started writing it before I knew that FanFiction even existed, so, cut me some slack…

I am expecting flames, but, if you do flame me, at least make them semi-intelligent, otherwise I will laugh. Hysterically.

BTW!! This is FemSlash in later characters, with Bella/FemaleOC, so yeah, be all o.O But if you don't like it, don't read it.

--

"Edward." Bella sobbed miserably, sitting on the damp forest floor. "Come back, please."

"Aww…" A voice broke the serene silence. "Poor wittle Bella has lost her fella."

Bella would have laughed at the lame rhyme, had it not been for the identity of the speaker, so she stiffened. "Victoria."

"Long time no smell." The red-headed vampire stated cheerfully.

Bella stood unsteadily. "What do you want?"

Victoria smiled. "You." She said simply.

Bella spun around, and started to run, though she knew it was useless.

"Help!" She screamed as she felt a cold hand wrap around her forearm. "Edward! Jacob! Someone! Please! Help!"

"Scream all you want," said a smooth voice near her neck. "There's no one to help you now."

She let out one last terrified scream, before she felt nothing but complete pain.

As she slowly sunk further into unconsciousness, she heard a roar of fury and a scream of agony.

"_**Stay away from her!" **_

"Edward?" She questioned slowly, before the world went black.

--

Bella groaned loudly as she opened her eyes. "Anyone get the number on that 18 wheeler?"

She heard giggling, a females, but there was only one person in the room, a male.

Then it registered. "Edward?" She asked, still trying to adjust to the light.

"Who is this 'Edward' you keep asking for?" Questioned a gentle voice.

Bella's heart sank. Not Edward.

"He…used to be my friend. He protected me from people like…" She gulped. "Victoria."

"Ah." The male figure stated amicably. "Well, you need not worry about her anymore!"

"She…you killed her?" Bella questioned, scarcely believing.

"Well," The male said modestly. "It wasn't just me, my family helped as well!"

It was then that the stranger moved so that he was visible.

He looked to be about 25, with sandy-blonde hair and a cheerful smile, but that was not what caught Bella's attention. His eyes were an almost glowing Topaz, and his skin was a pale as death.

Bella gasped. "Y-You're a vampire!" She exclaimed. "You and your family are vampires?!"

He grinned mischievously. "And now, so are you."

"W-What?" She choked in surprise.

He nodded his head towards the vanity mirror. "Go on, take a peek!" She noted idly that he had an Australian accent.

Slowly and unsurely, she rose from her bed and moved towards the mirror.

What she saw made her scream. Loudly.

She was perfect.

She was pale.

She was a vampire.

Suddenly, the door burst open and three figures ran in gracefully, assuming fighting positions.

"What's wrong?" Questioned the tallest frantically. "We heard screaming."

The sandy-blonde haired stranger moved towards the three new-comers, and picked up the smallest effortlessly.

"This motley crew would be the rest of my wayward family." He informed a shaking Bella.

"I-I'm a vampire?" She asked them quietly.

"Yup!" Cried the adorable little girl in "Sandy's' arms

She sat heavily on the vanity desk and whimpered quietly.

The other boy, who appeared to be about 13, walked towards her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was ice cold. "It's not so bad."

"Ah…I believe introductions are in order!" 'Sandy' said.

Bella looked up curiously.

'Sandy' stepped forward, the little girl still held loosely in his arms. "I'm John, and this little cutie here is-"

"Anna!" She interrupted with a cry. "I'm six!"

She incorrectly held up five fingers and Bella almost melted on the spot, as the young boy behind her chuckled.

She looked towards him, and he cleared his throat. "Oh, er…I'm Dane; it's a pleasure to meet you!" He shook her hand enthusiastically. "I'm stuck forever in an early puberty, 14!" he winked, and Bella laughed.

Finally, the eldest stepped forward, his ginger hair falling over his head haphazardly. "I'm Gilan. It's great to finally meet you, when you're not wreathing in pain, that is." There was a simultaneous shudder. "I'm eternally seventeen, and technically, my birthday is always tomorrow." He laughed good-naturedly.

Bella looked at the eldest, John. "Why are you doing this? You have no reason to help me…"

He smiled kindly. "I do have a reason, I want to help!"

Bella thought that if she had been currently capable of crying, she would have, especially when Dane put his arms around her kindly.

"Y-You guys are…You don't drink from humans?" She asked nervously.

"Of course not!" Gilan murmured indignantly.

"Speaking of drinking…" John started slowly. "You must be ravenous!"

It was then that Bella noticed the painful burning in the back of her throat, and she nodded quickly.

Anna squealed, wriggled easily from Johns' grasp and came skipping over, grabbing Bella's pale hand.

"Come on!" She cried, tugging her towards the door. "My favourites are stag and bunnies!"

Bella blinked in bemusement as the sweet, innocent looking girl went on a tirade about how much fun it was to break a stag's neck, while the three other men followed behind, listening in amusement.

She looked back to see John's twinkling eyes and he winked.

Yes, she decided, she may be hurting now, but she had all eternity to move one from…Edward. And now she had a family, albeit it and odd one, to support her.

She may have been hurting now, but she would heal.

She would heal.

_**-- **_

Awww…How cute!

I know it may seem like she moved on quickly, but she hasn't, she's just more willing to try now that she has support.

Review please! The next chapter is almost complete! It has Edward in it –sniffle- he very sad –more sniffles-

REVIEW!


	2. My Life My Love

24 years later…

24 years later…

"Mu-um!" called Anna anxiously, "I'm going to be late for my first day of Kindy!"

Bella laughed in amusement. "You have your first day of Kindy every three years; I'm sure being late for one won't kill you. And what did I say about calling me mum? I am your sister!"

Anna pouted and stomped her foot. "Fine, but don't blame me if I accidentally lose all control and suck Ayla's blood…"

Bella glared. "Do. Not. Threaten. My. Ayla."

Anna shrunk back, "sorry," she mumbled insincerely.

"Dane! Gilan! Get your ugly butts down here! Ayla, love, could you please hurry up?"

Fourteen year old Dane came gilding down the stairs, his uniform immaculate, and picked Anna up swiftly, "I'm here!" he stated unnecessarily.

Gilan came down the stairs, looking like the player he was, with his wild hair and messy uniform. He frowned, "Oh, sure, we get called down like dogs, while Bella's little human girlfriend gets beckoned like a princess," he mumbled sarcastically to Dane.

"That's 'cuz I am a princess, Gil!" called a cheeky voice from the top of the staircase.

"Yeah, whatever you say…" he said, completely unconvincing.

She started walking down the stairs, carefully.

"Don't trip!" he cried with fake concern. She glared.

"Ayla," Bella sighed, tugging the tall blonde towards her, and kissing her fiercely.

"Get a room!" Gilan rolled his eyes.

The females turned to face him, "Okay," they said in unison, turning towards the stairs.

"No!" Dane cried, "I want to get to school, now!"

Gilan coughed, it sounded suspiciously like, "nerd."

Dane pointedly ignored him.

Bella sighed in amusement, "Alright, everyone in the van!"

There was a simultaneous cheer from Dane and Anna, and a groan from Ayla and Gilan.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Ayla, love, you want to be a vampire, you're going to have to get used to going to school for the rest of eternity…"

Ayla stepped forward, kissing Bella softly on the lips, "I'd do anything for you," she whispered.

"Aww…I think I'm going to be sick! Now, let's go!"

The all headed towards the door.

"Oh! Kids!" called an older, male voice, John, "remember, we are having some guest over tonight, vegetarian vampires," he added at Bella's involuntary movement – pulling Ayla closer, "so remember, be home by five, don't be late!"

"Yes, John," said Dane, ever the suck-up, "I'll make sure of it!"

And off to school they went; all thoughts of another vampire coven forgotten.

--

"Lunch. Lunch. Lunch. Lunch," Ayla mumbled under her breath, watching the seconds on the clock tick by.

Bella, sitting next to her, chuckled, but had an annoyed look on her face. She was upset about the fact that she couldn't publicly show affection to Ayla, like she did at home, because, well…A lesbian relationship would just cause unnecessary attention to their coven, so any contact they had was stopped at 'very close best friends.' It was frustrating her to no end -in more ways than one.

Finally, the bell rang, signalling for lunch.

"Yes!" Ayla cried out, earning stares.

She jumped from her seat and started pulling Bella towards the cafeteria, her girlfriend allowed herself to be pulled along uncomplaining, both knowing full well that if Bella didn't want to be moved, Ayla couldn't do a thing about it. Except strip on the other side of the room…That always got Bella moving…

When they reached the cafeteria, Bella spied Dane and Gilan sitting at a corner table, talking animatedly and pointedly ignoring any and all female advances.

"Dane!" Ayla called enthusiastically, "Gilan!"

The looked up in confusion, Dane raised an eyebrow.

"You're in a good mood," he observed once Ayla had arrived, Bella just behind her.

Ayla nodded, "Lunch. Food. Yum."

Gilan snorted. "Human. Food. Yum."

Bella pushed down on Ayla's shoulders gently, signalling for her to sit, "I'm going to get food for the human. No eating her while I'm away," she joked.

Gilan mock saluted, "sir, yes, sir!"

"Good man!" Bella called as she walked towards the line, "and don't call me sir!"

As Bella approached the trays, she picked up an oddly familiar scent, but no matter how much she concentrated, she just couldn't place why she recognized it, or where she recognized it from.

She stealthily tilted her head upwards and searched around the small room. Nothing suspicious.

She shrugged it off as a mixture of the food and continued.

--

_**Edward's POV**_

Forks.

We had moved back to Forks.

Twenty-four long years.

I had fought against it, but had lost.

Why here?

The memories came flooding back as Rosalie pulled into the school parking lot.

_Flashback_

The family was all in the lounge room, I, as usual, was moping, thinking about Bella…

It had been only two weeks since I had left her, and I was already preparing a speech to say when I came crawling back, begging for forgiveness, and for her to take me back.

"And now," said the news reporter, "we continue the story of the missing teenager."

"Two weeks ago, in the small town of Forks," my ears pricked up, "the chief policeman, Charlie Swan," I was suddenly alert, as was the rest of my family, had something happened to Charlie? Was Bella alone? Oh, God, she'd never forgive me for leaving her when she needed me the most… "filed a report, stating that his eighteen year old daughter, Isabella Swan, had gone missing, without a trace."

I let out an agonised cry, and my family gasped, moaned or cried with me.

"Two weeks have passed since that fateful day, and there has been not luck, even though practically the whole town has been involved in the search."

I was now shamelessly staring at the screen, hoping, praying, for even the smallest piece of information.

Suddenly, and image of a pale and tired looking Charlie appeared.

"I just want my baby back," he said, his voice frail and raspy.

A reporter behind the camera asked, "Are there any suspects?"

He shook his head, "Not officially, but personally, I suspect her boyfriend, who disappeared the same day she did."

"No…" I moaned, "I left to protect her!"

A picture of a smiling Bella appeared on the screen and my heart both sang and broke. I had taken that picture…

"If you have any information on the whereabouts-" the reported stopped, "no, wait, this just in!"

I would have been hyperventilating.

"Traces of Bella have been found! Ah…Blood, and scraps of clothes…"

The reporters face turned grave.

"T-the search has been called off, and Isabella Marie Swan had just been officially declared dead. Our heartfelt sympathies to her family and all the residents of Forks. Back to you, Emily."

Dead…Dead…Dead…

I could hear Esme and Alice heaving dry sobs, the surprise radiating from Jasper, the disbelieving faces of Rosalie and Carlisle, and the distraught shaking of Emmett, who had lost a little sister.

But none of that mattered.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Because everything that mattered to me was gone.

Dead.

My sun.

My love.

My life.

My Bella.

Dead.

--

I shook my head to clear it of depressing thoughts.

She was gone. I had to move on.

But I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't.

--

Yay!! Wow…that was depressing…Don't worry, they'll meet later on, and everything will become first - Hilariously dramatic, then just hilarious.

REVIEW!!


End file.
